halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justanothergrunt
Hello Hey there, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:17, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome to Halo-Fanon. If you have any questions feel free to ask 'em at my talk page. Hope to see you around! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:49, 8 October 2007 (UTC) To join an RP, you simply ask the person the created it if you can on their talk page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:39, 8 October 2007 (UTC) INV You are allowed to do both UNSC and The Covenant --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) To join an RP, you need to get an invite or request invitation from the maker. In this case, the maker is Ptowery, but you got an invite. Now, you need to go to the page and list your name either under the UNSC, Covenant, or both lists. Then, under that, in the same fashion as Ptowery, you'll put your name and information about the character(s) you wish to enter into the game. Also, read the notices. They are important. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:09, 9 October 2007 (UTC) UH-OH! our page has a problem... And it appears its with your signature.. a font error it appears! Do you think you could fix it? if not, i will be forced to reconstruct your signature on the page. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ...Nevermind, ive fixed it! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:30, 8 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Hmm... Im not sure i understand. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 20:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) RE: I see... I ment traitors of the unsc otherise "HUMANS" (the oppisite of covenant Heritics) --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ??????????--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) _____________________PTOwErY NO! Heritics are NOT out of the question! and yes you may be HUMAN!!! rebels RE:Leon Polski As long as nothing important or life changing (gets arm blown off, KIA, de/promoted) happens, sure. 21:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :As long as nothing important or life changing that I'm not okay with doesn't happen, sure the connection between out two characters can continue. 23:29, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Hope you join --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. -SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) If you want just add somebody under Unknown Allegiance'. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC) sure you can just to tell you my Atenian charater has the power to create 1. fire 2. liquid fire and 3. solid fire jsut telling ya :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Signing name Dear justanothergrunt, When signing your name, instead of typing User: justanothergrunt type --~~~~ --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:55, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Well he is kinda, but right now he is protecting someone --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: BFA You have been cordially invited to participate in Halo: Battle for the Ark, an RP where any force can enter the fight! more details can be found on the page itself -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:39, 20 October 2007 (UTC) May I ask who the UFF is sided with?--Kebath 'Holoree 03:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) No, you didn't have to ask. I was just curious.Kebath 'Holoree 03:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Formation of 102nd Corps With your permission, I'd like to form a Corps of my 116th Marine Division, my 437th Marine Division (which does not yet have an article), your 141st Marine Division and any other units you would want to add to the possible future corps. The article would be property of both of us. 05:34, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes the 441st can be in it, and yes you can add input. 06:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I have noticed that someone had been putting your name on files I'm pretty sure you didn't create. Like Zombie Jesus. Did you create that or do we have a problem with that guy?--Kebath 'Holoree 16:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I was thinking of adding information about the divisions someday. As for you, you can do as you please. 21:07, 30 October 2007 (UTC) AOG Kebath 'Holoree 21:22, 24 October 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:34, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Your userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 15:14, 25 October 2007 (UTC) MISWA I suppose so. Just read a bit of the article to get some background information on how the Agency operates. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:31, 28 October 2007 (UTC) sure you can --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:41, 30 October 2007 (UTC) I don't think it would be a good idea. Me, 077, and G23 are still trying to work out all the bugs in the ideas. Maybe later. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Go ahead. Remember, the ground troops excel at hand-to-hand combat that usually ends with someone getting ripped to pieces. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) SE Yes you can join. I have no problem with anyone joining. --Kebath 'Holoree 00:48, 4 November 2007 (UTC) As for the Alliance. Lets try to stay as close to canon, with very few exceptions. --Kebath 'Holoree 00:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest Dear Justanothergrunt, I sincerely appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I must decline. =( I'm extremely busy with schoolwork and such, and wouldn't like to commit to a full-fledged RPG when I don't have all the time to commit. Sorry! =S Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:44, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest Sure I'll join, but school work may get in the way. I'll do the best I can, though..... -- CR 08:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I'm in. My old man will kick everyone's butt, you shall see. bye, Matt-256 COM link 10:29 (Scandinavian Time), 4 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe, gimme a while to ponder my answer.--Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:24, 4 November 2007 (UTC) HAve you watched a movie called Battle Royale --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Just wait, nobody will survive my entries wraths! Prepare to be slaughtered!! --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:01, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Sure i will, also battle royale is a movie where a unch of people are put on a island and forced to fight to the death, but the twist is everyone is given one weapon, like a assualt rifle, shotgun, grenades, knifes and some useless ones like a panlid microphone that sort of thing. --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Really, the permission thing is for it being a project page. When you put Halo Fanon: in front of an article, the site automatically makes it a project page, which is like our official stuffs. Normally, there is some process in which you request, but I think that, as a Beuaracrat (one that can't spell his own title properly...:p), I should be able to forego this process, so you can consider your page sponsored. I believe I shall enjoy seeing this played out. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:19, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I'll join. The good ol' 2/F/3 will totally whoop everyone. :) 06:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) well i was just thinking that we could give out the weapons in that fashion, me a G-23 could write up slips of paper with a weapon name on it and then assign the characters numbers 1-70 and pick out their weapons --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:01, 6 November 2007 (UTC) It really sounds like you like my writing. And about joining, I may, but not sure. Kebath 'Holoree 01:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Well i would thnk that after maybe two seasons then maybe you could pop the plot in --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:24, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Well you know in Battle Royale it has been going on for a couple years right so in the 2 or third series if we get that far, then we could incorporate the stroyline, but it dosent matter do what you want personal i want to do it in the first, so i was just putting it out there --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:11, 8 November 2007 (UTC) BFA Sure -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 05:06, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ya everything is ok --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:33, 12 November 2007 (UTC) good job nice story so far with the survival of the fittestEaite'Oodat 12:44, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Yep. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:53, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to write episode five. I'll begin once the fourth episode is released (from what I can tell, we are still on episode one). I'll begin reviewing the articles, maybe make a list of characters from most likely to be killed to least likely. :p :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:16, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest looks good, 'cept for one thing. Nogard can't reattach his body parts, as I knew that would never be accepted as canon. He can heal, but not reattach. I went and got rid of the part that said he put it back on, but don't worry, I didn't change anything else. Keep up the good work. As for your comment on my talk page, i hadn't had it where he could do that, but I like it, so it now is the case. -- TotL Yeah, Sure! I just need an alias and nationality. K? Thanx a lot. -- 16:05, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Congrats you have been promoted to the rank of Corporal in the CAF, again Congrats Here is your new rank --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:51, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, I have a funny idea. Since Survival of the Fittest is an alternate reality, do you think you could mess with them by having James Davis meet up with Edwin Davis, not know who he is (neither tell their last names) and then they find Amy Black who is shocked (they both know her) and tells them. How about that? Oh yeah, and how about a battle on the volcano between Test Subject and Nogard, and maybe they both fall in. Just some ideas. -- Thanks thanks for telling me that Eaite will use his Armor's powers. Eaite'Oodat 21:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Who's the next celeb writer, Demakhis or Rot? I'll tell it to whoever it is -- Secretive Penance Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:26, 22 November 2007 (UTC) *See the project page for the rules on that stuff... Enjoy! *Yes. That is canon-friendly by me. Thanks for the information, I told Demakhis my idea. Now, do you want help with that Alternate Reality RP, cause I'll gladly help however I can. -- Well factions are usually good somehow when you use already established races. But there are flaws we- Alright, too many people have asked the same question ever since I created my guide: Is this good? Does this make any sense? Do I make any sense? I'll just put that answer on my guide ok?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Templates The Bureaucrats need to get together and decide how we're going to handle the issue (whether we're going to use neutral colors to cater to Monobook and Quartz users, or if we're just going to convert to Quartz). After that, however, help would be greatly appreciated. Many thanks for your offer. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:19, 26 November 2007 (UTC) AU RP OK, I'll see if I can make an invite, but first things first: What's the name going to be? I need that first, then I can make invites and the pic. Also, I think that the idea of a prelude where we tell of all the strange, alternate history would be a good idea. -- I was thinking Halo: What If? but if that doesn't suit your fancy, then I'd take Halo: Second Chance from your choices. My reasoning behind was that "what if this or that had happened instead", ya know? -- OK, I made it. It's at Halo: What If?, and I'll have some more up soon. I went ahead and made it a double property between the two of us. -- Halo What If Hey dude, can I join Halo: What If? And if I can, I want to know who's the bad and good guys. Are the Covenant the good and the Hydra and Human-Brute Rebels bad? Or is it vice versa? Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM Link 20:56, 26 November 2007 (UTC)